


“Why d'you say "Mayday?" It's only a Bank Holiday.”

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Marooned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: How could a military raised man not now?





	“Why d'you say "Mayday?" It's only a Bank Holiday.”

_Rimmer: The distress call.  Why d'you say "Mayday?" It's only a Bank Holiday.  Why not "Shrove Tuesday" or "Ascension Sunday?"_  
_Ascension Sunday!  Ascension Sunday!  The fifteenth Wednesday after Pentecost!  The fifteenth Wednesday after Pentecost!_  
_Lister: It's French, you doink.  It's m'aidez.  Help me._    
  
Thinking about it later, Lister always thought it odd: Mr Military History himself not knowing what “May Day” meant? That was whack.  
Debating on it had briefly taken his mind of it all, though. Bickering with Rimmer always did. For a second he wondered if … But, nah, Rimmer bringing himself down only to give him some respite? No way.

* * *

His back turned to Lister, Rimmer briefly sniggered, as he continued to operate the communications system. It was working! Of course he knew what 'May Day' meant!  
The look on Lister's face as he went on that ridicules rant had been priceless.  
Making a person argue was the best medicine. A sure fire way to take your mind of any predicament. And Rimmer should know; he'd learned that from the best!


End file.
